Its not the end
by rainbowzheart
Summary: A different way of things after Edward left in New Moon. Bella does get close to Jacob.Can one wish change everything and will any one get there happy ending.
1. nightmares

B.P.O.V

I flung open my eyes looking around my room searching for something that obviously wasn't there I realised I was screaming when Charlie ran in looking surprising alert holding his gun ``Bells, Honey what happened" I thought back to what happened and then quickly wish I hadn't I thought of what to tell Charlie I don't think he would understand if I told him I had a nightmare about a vampire ``Oh dad it's okay just a bad dream" at least I told him part of the truth I turned around to look at the alarm clock it read 5:30am Charlie turned and walked out the door but while muttering something that sounded like ``Damn him to hell for leaving her in the woods" I sat up thinking about what I had to do today I already knew I would be with Jake but I had no idea what we were going to do.

(_1 hour later_)

Charlie just left for work so I got out of bed and went down to the kitchen I was searching through the cupboards looking for something for breakfast I found frosty fakes so I settled for them sitting a dining table alone is not the best thing to do when a lot comes to mind that you do want there .

_Brinnnnnnnng brinnnnnnnnng brinnnnnnnnnng_ I jumped up and grabbed the phone but not before thinking who could be ringing at 6:40 in the morning ``Good Morning" I spoke in a cheery voice ``Bella, its Jacob" Jacob of course he said he was going to call. ``hey Jake what are we doing today" I regretted saying it so quickly added ``That if you do want to hang out with me" I waited for him to speak which seem to take a long time ``Bella, would you go to prom with me" Oh no this I was no expecting I thought back to my prom with Edward which I loved in the end I then sunk the floor and held myself together I wanted to make Jacob Happy ``Of course I would love to go with you" I pictured him smiling at the other end of the line`` great I will pick you up at 7.30 tomorrow night" tomorrow night oh no that meant shopping today ``Got to go Jake See ya" I hung up the phone and then ran up to get ready.


	2. how do you know my name?

B.P.O.V

(_Dress shopping_)

I've been looking for over three hours to find the perfect dress but not one dress that I've tried felt or looked right, I went into this new boutique and I had a great feeling about this shop so I started looking around and these dresses were amazing I reached for the closest one's tag as I was curious at the price when I saw it read $1200 I dropped my head and started walking out the shop ``Isabella Swan" I turned around I was now face to face with the sales clerk I managed a small ``Yes" before my cheeks went bright red ``Is your name Isabella" how did she know my name this starting to freak me out ``Yes how do you know my name" she studied my face for a second before erupting into laughter when she was controlled enough to speak she started explaining ``I'm sorry I've been expecting you all day, A girl rang up this morning and gave me a list of dresses that she wanted me to give a girl that has wavy brown hair and brown eyes, that comes into this shop" she was expecting me all day wait a minute a girl rang up and told her what dresses to give me there was only one person I know that would do that _Alice Cullen _She said that you have to try on all of them" the sales clerk said as she passed me five dresses I walked to the back of the shop to the changing rooms quickly so no one could see the tears that were streaming down my face I bolted the door and hung the dresses up and starting trying them on.

The first one was a very short red strapless dress which did look good but was a little bit short so I took it off and started on the next one which was exactly the same as the first but had white polka dot all over it I was still embarrassed by the length so I when to the next one which I didn't bother trying on as it was by far the short dress I had ever seen It was fuchsia and the straps were crossed at the front I turned my gaze to the next which was a nice soft pink colour I put it on and studied it in the mirror its fit perfect and I loved it I took it off and put it on the hanger and was about to leave when t I noticed the last dress it was mint green and floor length it was the most amazing dress I've ever seen I slipped it on and slowly turned around to the mirror and gasped when I saw my reflection I looked quite pretty no dress has ever fit me as perfect as this.

I walked to the counter and handed over the dress she scanned it then put it in a hot pink bag that had Eclipse written on it which I figure is the name of the shop then she handed it to me I walked out and noticed how dark it was and froze when I remembered what happened last time I had been in Port Angeles alone at night I stopped the thought so I could unnecessary pain I walked Nine blocks until I found my truck I jumped in and drove home.

**A/N_**

**There is the second chapter.**

**Next chapter is the PROM!!**

**The Pictures for the Dresses.....**

First dress- .

Second- .

Third - .

Fourth - .

THE DRESS- .


	3. AN SORRY

**A/N**

**Im Sorry the pictures were at the end of chapter 2 but it didn't work, so I posted them on my profile.**

**Sorry**


	4. prom

I was just finished gliding my strawberry lip gloss across my bottom lip when I heard the door bell ring as I made my way down the stairs to the door and opened it there was Jacob wearing a black tux looking rather.......

....hot

I just stood there staring at him until he spoke and pulled me out of my trance.

``Bells, are gonna get going or are you going to stand there checking me out all night" he joked while I put my face down to hide the red glowing off my cheeks ``Okay lets go" he grabbed my hand in his strong warm hand and lead me to his car when we were both seated he turned to me and seductively said ``you look amazing" his gaze from my face fell as his eyes roamed my body ``you don't look to bad yourself'' I managed to say then his eyes darted to the road and he revved the engine.

As we arrived at the school hall I begun to get nervous but it disappeared as Jacob took my hand and lead me though the door and I entered I felt like everyone was looking at me and then Sam shouted out ``Hey Jake introduce Bella to everyone" I looked out at the shiny floor as we made our way to our table.

``So Bella I see you've moved on from Edward" Leah sneered I looked down at mine and Jacobs hands which were still entwined a tear fell and landed on his hand he looked up at me his eyes held sympathy and worry he then stood up and walked around to Leah's chair and started shouting ``Now that you have said your piece can you leave before you make everyone even more uncomfortable" he started shaking Sam stood up and quickly ran around to Jacob ``Calm down, let's go for a walk" Jake stood up and left with Sam. Leah came and sat next to me she was wearing a floor length gold and black dress with a plunging V neck line the colour on her skin making her look amazing. If her personality changed people might actually like her. ``Bella" I looked at her and rudely replied ``Yes Leah what do you want'' she stood up and walked away just as she was going through the door she screamed ``I want you to stay away from Jacob" I sunk down on my seat as everyone in the hall fell silence and stared Paul gave them a glare and they all looked away.

As 30 minutes past Jacob still wasn't back and I was sick of mindless chatter I said goodbye to everybody and started walking I didn't even know where I was going until I stopped I realised I was standing at the end of a cliff staring at the black water down below .Did I want to die was it my fate to jump. Do I deserve it? Have I done what I needed to in life?

Jacob. Charlie. Could I leave them? But it would be so simple just to leave my life now. Edward. He was my life the reason for my existence and he left so should I just leave. Could I? Can I move on and be with Jacob. Love someone else? Replace Edward NO I could never replace Edward but was I capable of loving without falling apart.

``BELLA!!!" I slowly turned around to see Jacob standing about 10 metres away ``Jake" my voice sounded scratchy ``DONT JUMP! PLEASE BELLA OH GOD DONT JUMP" I ran up to him and he picked me up bridal style and stared walking down the trail to the beach I clung to his shirt and started to whimper he held me tighter and whispered soothing words until we reached our destination which was a big piece of drift wood he sat me next to him and grasped my hand ``Bella" his tone of worry made me feel guilty ``yea" I tried to keep the mood light.

``I have been meaning to talk to you for awhile and seeing you there about to jump I was terrified, and it's even harder to know why you were going to jump. God Bella you have no idea how many people love you, Think of Charlie what would happen to him. What about me Bella do you even care what it would do to me".

I had no idea what to say so I managed a small ``sorry" he wiped a few lose tears off my face with the back of his warm hand he then turned my face to his and lent in and then we were in a very passionate kiss as our tongues danced I felt a little hope for the future.


	5. birthday part 1Letters

Bella's 20th birthday part 1

I groaned as I awoke to my alarm going off and rolled over and tried to go back to sleep I feel this awful feeling in my stomach I turned and looked at the date on the clock I fell out of bed with a thud when I read September 13 OH MY GOD I had forgot my own birthday even if it is not exactly something I want to remember. I better get up and act like I'm excited, I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and studied myself I came to the conclusion that I definitely don't look 20 I still look 17 except I have filled out my body quite well I jumped in the shower and started washing my hair with my new mango shampoo.

I happily skipped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen Charlie had gone to work but he had left a card on the kitchen table I picked it up and flipped it open

_Good Morning Bells_

_Happy Birthday will see you later_

_PS-don't cook tea_

_Love Dad_

Very Charlie, short and simple I smiled at the ``don't cook tea" it was very cute. I had no idea what to do I would go and see Jake but he was working at the garage and Emily told me she was busy today. Well that's new I have time to myself I poured myself an orange juice and walked outside to get the mail.

I held three envelopes in my hand to plain brown that were probably bills and one hot pink that holds the letter from my closest friend in the whole world Alice Cullen. I still remember the day I got her first letter that had come the day after prom.

**FLASHBACK**

**``Bells, can you check the mail" I looked up from my book sitting open on my lap to Charlie who was sitting on the sofa watching the game I sighed and walked outside tripping on a stone on the way to the letterbox I pulled out a pink envelope and laughed at the stupidity until I turned it around and saw the initials ~AC~ written on the back I ran inside straight up to my room I heard Charlie yell and ask if there was any and I said there wasn't. I sat on the corner of my bed and torn open the back and read the letter**

_**Bella**_

_**I am sorry I wasn't supposed to contact you but seriously**_

_**What did he expect I'm Alice and you're my BFF**_

_**Did you like your dress you looked amazing**_

_**And Bella it's great that you found your happiness**_

_**You deserve it**_

_**I love you always**_

_**Alice**_

**I didn't realise I had been crying until I saw the ink running down the page I re read it over and over until ``Bella where are you" I heard Jacob say I just had finished hiding the letter under the bed when he walked in he looked at me for a long moment until he asked what was wrong I lied and said I got something in my eye and I don't think he believed me because he knows better than that.**

I walked back inside and sat on the sofa and read

_Bella_

_Happy Birthday_

_Taped inside the envelope is a little gift._

_I have to go Jasper is going to be back soon._

_Love_

_Alice_

_PS-SAY YES!_

That was the first time she had mentioned anyone other than herself in that family I was so confused about the SAY YES! Whatever did she mean crazy little hypo active pixie. I picked the envelope back up and there taped inside was a $100 borders gift card I swore under my breath. How dare she spend so much money on me she's quite smart though I don't have any return address but I knew _He _wouldn't want me to have one.

This week is probably the worse week of the year who am I kidding it is definitely the worse week all the memories from two years ago re surface. I knew what I had to do today I grabbed my keys and jumped into my truck and drove until there was no road left. I walked though the dense forest I was about to give up then I fell straight into a fern tree knocking the biggest fern to the ground I felt the sun radiate off my face I looked up and saw it, my favourite place in the world _our_ meadow.

I slowly positioned myself lying down in the middle of the perfect circle and then I did what I had to do for the first time since _he _left I thought of all the memories I had of him the time _he_ saved my life by pushing Tyler's van out of the way, when _he _introduced me to _his_ .It was getting late I could feel the air getting colder I opened my eyes the sky was black I jumped up panicking Charlie will be so worried. I walked the same way I came and was hopping in my truck ``what do we have here?" I jumped up startled I met the eyes which were blood red of my soon to be attacker ``Oh hey how are you, I know your probably thirsty being a vampire and all but it's my birthday and I don't want to die today" he looked at me clearly surprised ``how did you know" oh shit what do I say anything will sound crazy ``Umm I knew some but they moved a few years ago" I think it sounded okay but he started laughing ``so they wouldn't mind if I killed you" oh no he was going to kill me I might as well give in there's no point fighting I was about to tell him to kill me already but I heard growling I turned swiftly and was faced with a huge Wolfe my attacker ran for his life I hoped in my truck and Sam phased and walked to my door ``Thanks Sam" he laughed ``Bella you blood must be one of a kind" I rolled my eyes and started up the engine ``don't tell Jake promise" he looked at me still laughing ``seriously Bells he can read my mind, I'll see you soon" and I drove home thinking of an explanation to why I was in the woods.

AN- So what do you reckon happens at Bella's I will give you a clue Bella is surprised. =) 


End file.
